Penantian Sakura
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: REPUBLISH/ Kehidupan Haruno Sakura berubah drastis setelah mempunyai anak yang tak pernah ia inginkan kehadirannya. Hingga takdir membuat ia harus memilih takdir itu sendiri/ Gaasaku/Sasusaku.


"Aku akan menjadi ayahnya, Sakura."

"Tidak Naruto, aku tidak butuh belas kasihan orang lain termasuk kau Naruto."

"Tapi Sakura..."

"Pergi…tinggalkan aku sendiri, Naruto!"

Sakura memukul-mukul perutnya yang semakin hari semakin membuncit di sela-sela tangisnya. Anak dalan perutnya sekarang adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Kesalahan yang telah menghapus penantian panjang Sakura akan kepulangan sang pujaan hati tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Kejadian malam itu berlalu begitu cepat dan seketika langsung mengubah hidupnya. Malam di mana monster itu menguasai jiwa dan hati sang pemiliknya. Sehingga terjadi kejadian yang tak ingin Sakura ingat untuk selamanya. Tapi mental dan fisiknya hancur ketika mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki itu. Laki-laki berambut merah dan bertati Ai di dahinya tak lain adalah Sabaku no Gaara yang sekarang telah menjadi seorang Kazekage.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T semi M

.

.

.**  
**

**Penantian Sakura**

by **Devil's of Kunoichi**

.

.

.

* * *

6 tahun kemudian

Plakkk!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi seorang anak laki-lai berambut merah. Meskipun begitu wajahnya tetap datar sedatar milik sang ayah yang tak pernah mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Ibu tak pernah mengajarimu untuk melukai tamanmu, Sora. Kamu tahu sekarang anak itu kritis di Rumah Sakit," bentak Sakura yang tak lain ibu Sora.

Hening

"Maaf, Bu," ucapnya datar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Kamu tak perlu sekeras itu pada Sora, Sakura. Dia hanya membela keyakinannya bahwa ibunya adalah ibu yang paling baik tak seperti yang dituduhkan teman-temannya," jalas Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping sakura.

"Aku tahu Naruto," butiran kristal jatuh membasahi pipinya yang mulus. Penyesalan langsung menghinggapi dirinya.

Tak ada yang mengetahui siapa sebenarnya ayah dari Sora selain Naruto, Kakashi dan Tsunade. Dan tak ada yang berani menanyakannya karena takut mendapat amukan kunoichi asuhan Sang gondaime. Meskipun begitu, pasti mudah menebak mengingat rambut merah dan sikap dinginnya yang begitu mirip dengan sang ayah. Selain itu, kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan pasir yang entah dari mana Sora bisa mempelajarinya mengingat tak ada shinobi yang bias melakukan ninjutsu itu tentunya selain Gaara.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat sosok Sora duduk di sela-sela pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran sedangkan tangannya asik menggerak-gerakkan pasir. Emerald itu telah redup.

"Sora ," panggil Sakura ketika kakinya mendarat sempurna disalah satu dahan pohon.

Reflek Sora menoleh kearah sumber suara. Belum sempat bibirnya berucap sebuah pelukan langsung diberikan Sakura kepadanya.

"Ibu," ucapnya lirih. Ekspresinya melembut.

"Maafkan Ibu Sora," lanjut Sakura semakin mendekap buah hatinya.

Mengapa selama ini Sakura begitu bodoh. Seharusnya ia bersyukur mempunyai anak seperti Sora. Mengingat Sora tak pernah menghujani pertanyaan mengenai siapa sebenarnya ayahnya yang akan membuka luka lama Sakura.

.

.

"Nggggg..." Sakura tersenyum melihat Sora menggeliat di pangkuannya mencari kenyamanan dari tidurnya. Di usap lembut rambut merah Sora dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang dan membeku ketika kilatan-kilatan masa lalunya yang tak ingin Sakura ingat seperti menari-nari di depan matanya.

_"Jangan, aku mohon….jangan sakiti aku," serunya memelas kepada sosok laki-laki berambut merah bartato Ai di dahinya. Ketakutan semakin menghinggapi sakura ketika melihat sosok itu semakin mengerikan. Gaara-nama laki-laki itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sakura. Pasir menggeliat-liat disekitarnya._

_"Jangan...!" tariak Sakura disela-sela tangisnya. Sekumpulan pasir menerjang dan seketika merobek seluruh pakaian kunioichi berambut merah muda itu. Tapi apa daya sosok di depannya tak bergeming sedikitpun malah semakin buas dan menakutkan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas seketika sesuatu dengan ganas masuk di sela-sela pahanya. Menangis, itulah yang hanya busa di lakukan Sakura ketika sosok itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan._

"Ibu..." Sora terbangun dari tidurnya, seketika kecemasan menghinggapi dirinya melihat sang ibu membeku dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata.

"Ibu..." Sora menggenggam lengan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya, dengan cepat Sakura menghapus butiran kristal yang sedari tadi meluncur dari pelupuk matanya dan sebuah senyum langsung ia pamerkan kepada Sora-senyum palsu agar Sora tak mengetahui kegalutan hatinya.

"Ibu akan menyiapkan sarapan, Sora." Sakura dengan segera beranjak meninggalkan Sora yang masih penuh kecemasan dan tanda tanya akan keadaan sang Ibu yang sangat ia cintai.

...

Terdengar suara isakan di tengah guyuran air shower. Sakura duduk dengan tangan memeluk erat kedua lututnya sedangkan kepalanya ia tundukkan. Tak ada niat untuk mematikan shower meskipun tubuhnya telah menggigil kedinginan. Baju yang ia kenakan telah basah oleh air shower dan air mataya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Tangan kanannya terangkat, bukan untuk manghapus air mata melainkan terus memukul-mukul kepalanya yang tak bersalah.

"Gaara brengsek...!" pekiknya kemudian.

.

.

.

Sakura mengambil bedak di meja riasnya kemudian mengusap lembut setiap sisi wajahnya. Selesai dengan bedak ia mengambil lipstik dan mengoleskan di bibirnya yang pusat pasi. Sakura sebelumnya tak pernah berias kecuali kalau ada acara yang memang mewajibkan itu. Tapi sekarang ia melakukanya hanya demi sedikit mengurangi bengkak di matanya yang kebanyakan manangis dan bibirnya yang pucat. Ia tak mau teman-temannya menanyakan keganjilan itu apalagi Sora. Dengan langkah pasti ia keluar kamar dan mendapati Sora tengah duduk sendirian diruang depan.

"Sora, Ibu pergi dulu, mungkin pulangnya agak malam karena banyak urusan di Rumah Sakit," jelasnya dengan senyuman dan melangkah pergi.

Sora bukan anak bodoh. Ia tahu senyum Ibunya tadi adalah senyum palsu agar terlihat tetap tegar. Keadaan telah mengubah Sora untuk bersikap lebih dewasa mengingat umurnya yang baru 6 tahun.

...

Pagi yang indah, tapi tak seindah yang dirasakan Sakura yang kini tengah bergulat dengan emosinya yang belum stabil. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju gedung Rumah Sakit.

''Pagi Sakura!'' sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat sekaligus rival Sakura dalam merebutkan cinta Uchiha Sasuke.

''Pagi Ino, nggg... pagi juga Sai,'' sapanya kemudian ketika melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

''Pagi juga Sakura.'' Sai memamerkan senyumannya yang semakin manis semakin Sakura ingin menendang mukanya karena seketika juja kata-kata pedas meluncur di bibir Sai dengan sempurna.

''Bagaimana keadaan Sora? Anak itu semakin dewasa semakin tampan, mirip dengan Ga...'' Ino langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya menanti reaksi Sakura. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu anti bila anaknya disamakan dengan Kazekage dari Suna itu.

Ino menundukkan kepala, sungguh ia menyesal mengungkit nama Gaara di depan sakura. ''Maaf aku...''

''Lupakan Ino aku tak apa-apa kok. Eh...udah dulu ya, aku harus pergi ada banyak urusan di Rumah Sakit,'' sela Sakura meninggalkan Ino yang penuh dengan ketakutan.

''Syukurlah.'' Kelegaan langsung terpanjar di wajahnya.

''Hn,'' sambut Sai masih dengan senyumnya, yang tadi mendadak lenyap. Tapi tak ada yang sadar karena sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

''Kasihan Sakura, Sai. Ia telah merawat Sora sendirian. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya bahwa Sora adalah anak seorang Kazekage Gaara."

...

Tugas di Rumah Sakit seakan selalu menyita banyak waktu. Apalagi setelah datang tiga jounin yang luka parah akibat serangan dari salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Tentunya, akan semakin menunda kepulangannya ke rumah.

Pukul 12 malam ia beranjak keluar gedung Rumah Sakit.

''Sakura!'' Sebuah panggilan reflek menghentikan langkahnya, dilihat sosok pemuda perambut pirang berjalan menghampirinya.

''Naruto ada apa kemari?'' tanyanya penasaran.

''Mengajakmu pulang bersama,'' jawab dengan cengiran rubahnya. ''Sekalian mengajakmu kencan menikmati suasana malam yang indah ini," lanjut Sang Uzumaki.

Sakura langsung blushing mendengar jawaban polos Naruto. ''Ku rasa aku tidak bisa malam ini, Naruto, kasian Sora menunggu di rumah," ucapnya kemudian, senyum mengembang di bibir Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Naruto di samping kirinya.

''Sakura,'' panggil Naruto.

Ibu muda itupun menoleh, ''Ya?''

''Apakah permintaanku untuk menjadi ayah Sora tetap kau tolak sampai sekarang, Sakura?''

Langkah Sakura berhenti. Ia tak menyangka Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. Kata-kata seperti menganggap dirinya lemah seperti dulu.

Tidak Naruto!

Melihat air muka Sakura yang mendadak berubah timbul penyesalan di hati pemuda pirang itu. Ia hanya ingin menjaga dan melindungi Sakura, gadis yang sejak dulu telah merebut hatinya.

''Terima kasih, Naruto, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa. Kau terlalu baik Naruto tak sepantasnya kau mendapatkan perempuan sepertiku. Suatu saat nanti pasti ada perempuan yang menerimamu untuk menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya dan itu,'' jelas Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Kecewa. Tentu pemuda pirang itu sangat kecewa akan penolakan Sakura. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu pasti akan berujung seperti ini. Kalau Sakura tak keras kepala mungkin kini dirinya dan Sakura sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia, tentunya bersama dengan Sora. Tapi toh takdir berkata lain!

Sampai di depan rumah Sakura, Naruto bergegas pamitan pulang. Ia tak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat Sakura.

Ibu muda itupun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Hal pertama yang ia dapati Sora tengah tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu. Sakura mengangkat pelan-pelan tubuh Sora untuk dibaringkan ke tempat tidur.

Beberapa kali ia membelai lembut rambut merah Sora. Tiba-tiba masa lalu mengerikan itu melintas di memorinya, menari-nari untuk mengajak Sakura kembali masuk kedalamnya.

_"Jangan, aku mohon...jangan sakiti aku!"_

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Tangan kanannya yang membelai lembut rambut Sora segera ia singkirkan dengan kasar. Tatapan yang tadi lembut berubah penuh amarah dan kebencian.

Bocah berambut merah yang tertidur pulas di depannya yang telah membawa musibah dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya saat ini ia tengah bersenang-senang menikmati masa mudanya bukan malah mengususi anak dari siluman itu.

Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Dinding kamarnya pun menjadi luapan emosi.

''Brengsek...Sialaaan...!'' serunya penuh amarah sebelum tangisnya meledak.

'''**  
**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura keluar dari rumahnya setelah membuatkan sarapan dan menulis pesan bahwa ia sudah berangkat ke Rumah Sakit kepada Sora. Hatinya menolak untuk menunggu Sora bangun seperti biasanya.

Ia belum kuat untuk melihat sosok yang semakin membuatnya jatuh ke lubang masa lalunya yang kelam.

Dengan langkah santai ia telusi jalan menuju Rumah Sakit. Sesekali ada beberapa orang sekedar menyapanya atau menanyakan keadaan anaknya yang begitu tampan itu. Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman-senyuman yang dipaksakan lebihnya.

''Lama tak bertemu Haruno Sakura!'' ibu muda itupun menoleh ke arah suara. Dilihatnya sosok kunoichi berambut pirang dikuncir empat. Rasa kaget begitu tergampar di wajahnya.

''Temari!'' serunya kemudian. Empat tahun yang lalu ia terakhir bertemu Temari. Itupun atas misinya untuk menyelamatkan Sang Kazekage dari anggota Akatsuki yang mengincar Shukaku dalam tubuh Sang Kazekage Gaara.

Betapa berat hatinya ketika melihat kembali sosok yang menghancurkan hidupnya, tapi ia berusaha bersikap wajar seperti tak ada apa-apa antara dirinya dan Gaara. Toh sepertinya Gaara tak mengingat kejadian itu karena waktu itu Shukaku sedang menguasai tubuhnya.

''Kau semakin menjadi kunoichi yang hebat sekarang, Sakura.''

''Terima kasih...dan kau juga pasti semakin hebat mengingat kau bisa menaklukan pemuda jenius desa Konoha,'' goda Sakura.

Gadis Suna itu blushing seketika. Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau Temari mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan pemuda Nara itu.

Pertemuan mereka tak berheti disitu karena mereka masih asik berbincang-bincang mengenai keadaan desa masing-masing. Apalagi sikap Temari yang begitu mengagumi sosok yang telah menyelamatkan hidup kedua adiknya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai meluncur ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang sedang lengah cukup terkejut dengan datangnya kunai itu. Untunglah segerombolan pasir menghalangi laju kunai itu.

''Sora.'' Sakura terkejut melihat Sora berdiri membelakanginya. Temari pun tak kalah terkejut mendapati sosok bocah dengan rambut merah dan pasir yang meningatkannya kepada sosok adiknya-Gaara.

''Kalian tidak apa-apakan?'' tiba-tiba Kankuro datang menghampiri dua kunoichi itu. ''Maaf tadi tidak sengaja soalnya ada...'' segerombolan pasir menerjang Kankuro dengan tiba-tiba. Untunglah dengan sigap ia menghindar. Tatapan tajamnya mengarah ke seorang bocah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

''Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh Ibuku, ninja mesum!'' lantang Sora dengan tangannya yang masih aktif mengendalikan pasir di sekitarnya untuk menyerang Kankuro.

Rupanya Kankuro mulai terpancing emosi, ia bergegas mengeluarkan boneka kagutsunya. Tapi Temari mengambil ancang-ancang menghalangi adiknya itu.

''Hentikan Kankuro!'' Kankuro menghentikan aksinya, tapi tidak untuk Sora karena pasir-pasir masih melayang-layang di sekitarnya siap menerjang buronannya.

''Cukup Sora,'' ucapan itu seketika menghantarkan pasir-pasir kembali ke tempat asalnya-tanah. Tapi mata emeraldnya senantiasa menatap tajam sosok Kankuro.

.

.

.

''Kau sudah mempunyai anak dan dimana ayahnya, Sakura?'' tanya Temari antusias setelah suasana kembali tenang. Meskipun masih terdapat dua sosok yang saling bertarung deadglare, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sora dan Kankuro.

''Ayahnya sudah meninggal.'' Air muka Sakura mendadak berubah dan Temari menyadari hal itu.

''Ohh...maafkan aku, Sakura.''

''Tidak apa-apa, Temari. Mungkin semua sudah takdir dari yang di atas,'' sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya. Hati Sakura perih, andai Temari tahu bahwa Sora anak dari Gaara-adiknya pasti semua tak akan seperti ini.

''Jangan seperti anak kecil, Kankuro,'' sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Kankuro. Mungkin Temari mulai risih atas sifat kekanak-kanakan Kankuro karena sedari tadi ia melihat pertengkaran kecil adiknya dengan Sora.

''Aww...sakit Temari!'' Sakura hanya bisa cekikian melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu.

''Eh Sakura...kurasa anak kecil ini begitu mirip dengan Gaara, apalagi dengan kemampuannya yang bisa mengendalikan pasir. Aku jadi ingat gimana Gaara kecil dulu, menurutku mereka ini mirip ayah dan anak, hahaha...'' seru Kankuro yang dibalas deadglare dari Sora.

"Cih! Aku dibilang anal lecil sama ninja mesum ini," gumam Sora.

''Benarkah?'' jawab Sakura dengan senyum meskipun hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum mendengar penuturan Kankuro.

''Benar juga Sakura, Sora begitu mirip dengan Gaara waktu kecil dulu,'' sambung Temari.

Gaara...Gaara...Gaara...!

Ingin sekali Sakura lari dari pembicaraan ini. Apa mereka tidak tahu hatinya begitu sakit setiap Temari dan Kankuro menyama-nyamakan anaknya dengan Gaara brengsek itu.  
Memang betul mereka begitu mirip bahkan sangat mirip pula, tapi apa anehnya mengingat Sora anak dari Gaara.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

''Sora,'' gumam Sakura melihat sosok bocah berambut merah bersandar di bawah pohon dekat gedung Rumah Sakit.

''Ibu,'' sosok itu pun menghampiri Sakura.

''Sora ngapain malam-malam disini?''

''Tentu saja menjemput ibu,'' senyum langsung terpatri di bibir ibu muda itu.  
Entah kenapa hatinya senang mendengar perkataan Sora.

''Ayo kita pulang?'' Sakura mengacak rambut Sora dengan gemas sebelum melangkah pulang diikuti Sora disampingnya.

...**  
**

Pagi yang indah dengan latar belakang bunga sakura yang sedang bemekaran. Sinar pagi dengan sempurna menambah keindahan nuansa pagi ini.  
Terlihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang memandang penuh arti pohon sakura di samping markas besar Akatsuki tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Entah kenapa bunga sakura seakan mengingatkannya pada sosok dimasa lalunya. Sosok yang selalu membuat gundah hati dan pikirannya beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

''Sasuke!'' suara cempreng itu seakan membuyarkan nostalgianya.

Sasuke-nama pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Bola mata merahnya memandang penuh kekesalan sosok gadis di depannya.

''Ternyata kau disini Sasuke, dari tadi aku mencarimu tahu,'' seru gadis berambut merah siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin.

''Hn.'' Sasuke seketika menghilang meninggalkan segumpulan asap.

''Gimana sih Sasuke aku kan masih kangen,'' gerutu Karin.

.

.

"Sudah saatnya kita menghancurkan Konoha, Sasuke.'' Sasuke membelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Uchiha Madara.

''Sasuke...Konoha telah menghancurkan klan Uchiha, kau tentu masih ingat ucapanmu untuk menghancurkan Konoha,'' jelas Madara.

''Tentu,'' sahut Sasuke.

Akhirnya ia akan bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu, seperti apakah ia setelah 10 tahun. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari Konoha Sakura.

...

Sakura tengah sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran laporan di Rumah Sakit ketika seorang perawat tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya dengan penuh kecemasan.

''Sakura-san gawat...Ko-Konoha diserang.'' ucap perawat itu terbata-bata.

Sakura sontak menghentikan aktifitasnya, kini pandangannya tertuju penuh kedapa perawat di depannya, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Oleh anggota Akatsuki...dan desas-desusnya salah satu mereka memakai pakaian dengan lambang Uchiha...'' belum sempat perawat itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura sudah meluncur pergi menghilang.

Sasuke. Nama itulah yang terngiang-ngiang dalam otak Sakura. Benarkah Sasuke yang ia tunggu selama ini kini tengah menyerang Konoha. Entahlah pikiran Sasuke telah terpenuhi oleh bocah Uchiha itu.

.

.

Sakura menatap nanar keadaan di depannya. Bangunan-bangunan porak poranda, mayat tergeletak dimana-mana, darah mengalir bak sungai.  
Terlihat di sudut timur Naruto telah bertransformasi menjadi kyubi ekor 5, di dekatnya Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-senpai berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi tanah airnya atas serangan Uchiha Madara.

Sakura membeku ketika tatapan bola emeraldnya berpapasan dengan bola mata onyx yang ia sangat rindukan.

Ingin Sakura berlari memeluk tubuh itu, membisikan betapa ia sangat merindukan dan menderita atas perginya pemuda yang selalu ia cintai dari dulu. Dari ia masih bocah kecil yang cengeng. Tapi keadaan tak seperti yang ia impikan, pemuda ini bukan pemuda yang ia kagumi dulu, juga pemuda yang ia cintai. Sasuke telah berubah seiring dendam yang selalu menemani setiap nafas hidupnya.

''Sasuke,'' gumamnya lirih, tak terasa setitik kristal jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Sepasang bola mata merah menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.  
''Lama tak bertemu, Sakura,'' sapa Sasuke lengkap dengan seringainya. Pedang Kusanagi miliknya meneteskan setetes darah dari ujungnya.

Sakura kembali membeku, perkataan Sasuke seakan listrik yang langsung melemahkan saraf tubuhnya. Ia sangat merindukan suara itu, suara yang ia sukai di dunia ini. Hanya suara itu, suara milik pemuda di depannya.

Tak terasa air mata itu telah mengalir seperti sebuah air terjun di pipi ranum Sakura.  
''Kenapa...Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sasuke?'' pekik Sakura.

Seulas senyum simpul muncul dari sudut bibir Sasuke, Sakura tentu terkejut atas reaksi pemuda di depannya.

''Kenapa?'' senyum itu lenyap tergantikan oleh roman penuh dendam. ''Konoha telah memusnahkan klanku, dan akan membelas apa yang mereka lakukan, Sakura. Mereka telah menyulut api terlebih dahulu, maka jangan salahkan bila api itu malah membakar habis mereka,'' ungkap Sasuke. Terdengar jelas nada kecewa tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Uchiha terakhir ini.  
Seberapa beratkah beban hidup yang Sasuke terima.

''Tapi kami selalu ada untukmu, Sasuke!'' seru Sakura. ''Kami menyayangimu,'' ungkapnya kemudian.

''Cih! Kau masih secengeng dulu, Sakura,'' ucap Sasuke datar.

''Ku mohon hentikan semua ini Sasuke, kita semua mulai dari awal lagi,'' pinta Sakura.

''Itu takkan terjadi,'' sela Sasuke.

''Kalau begitu jangan salahkan jika aku harus memaksamu, Sasukee...'' Sakura berlari dengan kunainya menerjang Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itupun dengan sigap menghindar. Pertarungan antara merekapun tak terelakan lagi.

.

.

Tubuh Sakura terpelanting ke tanah karena pukulan Sasuke. Tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan-goresan luka yang begitu perih. Tangan kanan Sakura sepertinya patah. Perih rasanya tapi tak seperih luka yang tertoreh di hatinya.

Sakura merasa pandangannya mulai kabur, tapi ia jelas melihat ketika sosok itu menghampiri tubuhnya yang terkulai tak berdaya di tanah.  
''Aku akan membawamu pergi dari desa sialan ini, Sakura.'' Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

Inilah yang selama ini Sakura inginkan, tapi kenapa hatinya malah terasa gelisah mendengarnya.

Sasuke bergerak hendak mengangkat tubuh Sakura ketika segerombolan pasir menerjangnya. Sontak Sasuke meloncat mundur menjauh dari tubuh Sakura.

''Jangan kau sakiti Ibuku lagi, kalau berani lawan aku,'' seru seorang bocah yang tak lain adalah Sora.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Jadi Sakura sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, itulah yang tengah bergemuruh dalam pikiran pemuda Uchiha ini.  
Ternyata Sakura telah menghianatinya, padahal kedatangannya ke Konoha ingin membalas cinta Sakura dan hidup bahagia berdua dengan gadis pink itu. Tapi niat tulusnya telah diporak-porandakan oleh gadis yang ia harapkan.

Dan itu semua sukses membakar emosinya untuk segera menghabisi bocah berambut merah di hadapannya.

''Sora jangan,'' parau Sakura.  
Segerombolan pasir yang dikumpulkan Sora dari mineral dalam tanah untuk menerjang Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha dengan lincah menghindar dari setiap serangan Sora, sebaliknya sebuah pukulan ia layangkan tepat di ulu hati Sora.

''Sora!'' pekik Sakura melihat anaknya terpelanting jauh karena ulah seseorang yang selalu ia kagumi. Ia berusaha bangkit tapi tubuhnya seakan menolak untuk itu. Air mata kembali mengenang di pipi ranumnya.

''Aku akan membunuhmu, anak sialan!'' maki Sasuke melayangkan pedang Kusanaginya ke arah Sora.  
Air mata Sakura turun dengan derasnya, apakah Tuhan akan mengambil Sora dari hidupnya. Dada Sakura sesak, ingin Sakura menggantikan posisi Sora.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sosok lain berambut merah melindungi Sora sebelum kesadaran Sakura hilang alias ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan kondisi cahaya yang menyamarkan pandangannya. Ruangan warna putih dan selang infus menembus ototnya. Ia yakin dirinya pasti tengah terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

''Sora,'' seru Sakura teringat bagaimana nasip anaknya itu. Hatinya gelisah, jangan-jangan Sora telah...  
Sakura menggelengkan kepala gundah.

Dengan susah payah ia berusaha bangkit untuk mencari keberadaan Sora.

Deg. Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak tatkala mata emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengan mata jade yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

''Gaara,'' gumamnya kemudian.

Pemuda itu tak berniat sedikitpun untuk membantu Sakura bersandar di ranjang. Ia tetap berdiri mematung dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap mata yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya pada malam laknat itu.

Sorot mata Sakura tiba-tiba melembut, senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang pucat pasi mendapati Sora tengah tertidur pulas di sofa ruangan itu. Ia begitu menggemaskan. Sakura baru sadar ia sangat-sangat dan beribu-ribu sangat mencintai Sora, lebih dari cintanya kepada pemuda pujaan hatinya-Uchiha Sasuke.

''Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya, Sakura.'' Suara itu, suara yang bagaikan ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya. Senyum itupun lenyap seketika.

''Maksud...anda apa Kazekage-sama, saya tak mengerti arah pembicaraan anda,'' dustanya. Air mata seakan berontak keluar, tapi ia berusaha melawan hatinya.

Ini hidupnya dan tak ada yang boleh mencampuri hidupnya, juga hidup anaknya. Memang egois, tapi dari situlah Sakura bisa bertahan atas semua masalah yang menimpa hidupnya.

''Jangan membohongiku lagi, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri bukan orang lain,'' tegas Gaara. Ia ingin kejelasan, kejelasan tentang Sora. Apakah ia tak punya hak sedikitpun untuk mengetahui apa yang selama ini terjadi pada Sakura setelah malam itu.

Memang Gaara telah mengingat memori yang telah terlupakan karena pengaruh Shukaku. Kepulangan Temari dan Kankuro dengan antusias menceritakan sosok bocah yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya seketika mengungkap kilatan-kilatan masa lalunya yang setiap malam menghantui tidurnya.

Perbuatan kepada Sakura tanpa ia sadari mengusik ruang dalam memorinya. Dan hari itu ia nekat datang ke Konoha untuk membuktikan sendiri kegelisahannya beberapa hari itu.

Sampai di Konoha ia mendapati Sakura dan bocah berambut merah yang tengah mati-matian melindungi Sakura dengan pasir buatannya. Dan hatinya terasa terkhianati saat mengetahui kenyataan dari Hokage kelima bahwa bocah berambut merah itu anaknya, anak dari hasil perbuatan bejatnya kepada gadis pink itu. Sungguh ia merasa berdosa karena menelantarkan Sakura, terutama buah hatinya sendiri.

''Semua tak ada hubungannya dengan anda, Kazekage-sama. Semua itu bohong,'' tegas Sakura. ''Bila anda tak ada urusan tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini karena saya butuh istirahat, dan terima kasih anda sudah berkenan menjenguk saya,'' pinta Sakura datar. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi menatap mata yang seolah mengintrogasinya.

Sakura tak bisa menahan air mata yang telah menggenang di pipi pucatnya ketika sosok Gaara menghilang dari balik pintu dan mungkin akan menghilang selamanya dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

''Sakura.'' Tsunade mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai pembicaraan siang itu, ketika ia mengantarkan muridnya itu keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

''Kazekage menyuruhku untuk memberitahukan ini padamu, Sakura.'' Tsunade menatap lekat Sakura yang tengah berjalan di sisi kanannya. Roman kaget terajut kental pada wajah Sakura.

"Tiga hari lagi Gaara akan datang ke Konoha untuk menjemputmu dan Sora untuk segera diboyong ke Suna, ia ingin menikahimu, Sakura,'' lanjut Tsunade.

Ekpresi Sakura berubah drastis, seolah-olah rohnya tercabut keluar oleh sang malaikat kematian.

''Kuharap kau siap-siap atas kedatangannya.'' Tsunade kembali angkat bicara ketika disadari tak ada respon dari muridnya.

''Aku...'' desah Sakura tergagap.

''Lakukan yang terbaik untukmu Sakura, terutama untuk Sora. Karena setiap anak bukan cuma membutuhkan figur seorang ibu, tapi ia juga membutuhkan figur seorang ayah, tentu kau sudah mengerti dengan hal itu,'' sela Tsunade.

Sakura diam membisu mencerna setiap petuah gurunya. Ah, semua ini tak pernah terlintas dalam otaknya. Kenapa Tuhan merencanakan semua ini padanya. Dulu ia dia dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan membunuh janin dalam kandungannya atau merawatnya, dan Sakura memilih yang terakhir atas dukungan Naruto, Kakashi-sensei dan Tsunade. Sekarang ia harus memilih untuk kedua kalinya. Cintanya pada pemuda pujaannya Uchiha Sasuke atau pertanggung jawaban seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekelebat bayangan Gaara muncul, ia samar-samar melihat ekspresi Gaara saat ia tengah terkulai di Rumah Sakit, sorot mata kekecewaan. Bayangan Sasuke tiba-tiba mendesak pengelihatannya. Kata-kata itu, Sakura masih mengingat jelas bisikan Sasuke. Pemuda itu membalas cintanya selama ini. Ingin Sakura memekik senang, tapi kenyataan tak memperbolehkannya. Ia telah menghianati kesetiannya sendiri pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan lututnya, semua kejadian ini sangat membuatnya tersiksa.

''Ibu.'' Sakura reflek mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Sora tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Semburat merah mengiasi wajah imutnya.

''Ibu, ano...bolehlah malam ini Sora tidur sama ibu,'' bocah merah itu terbata-bata, imut dalam pikiran Haruno Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil baru ia sadari Sora begitu menggemaskan. Dengan segera Sakura beranjak menghampiri Sora dan memeluknya erat. ''Tentu, anakku.''

Senyum Sora mengembang, ia merasa senang kehadirannya di dunia ini telah diterima sepenuhnya oleh sang ibu.

Sakura membelai lembut rambut merah Sora dalam pangkuannya. Dikecup singkat dahi anaknya.

''Ibu, bolehkan Sora tanya sesuatu sama ibu,'' tanya Sora.

Senyum Sakura kembali mengembang, '' Tentu. Emang Sora mau tanya apa?''

Sora bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Bola mata emeraldnya menatap jam di dinding yang terus berdetak.  
''Apakah benar yang dikatakan Hokage-sama bahwa paman Gaara itu ayah Sora," ungkapnya polos.

Sakura tercekat, ia sungguh tak menyangka Sora akhirnya menanyakan siapa sebenarnya ayahnya, laki-laki yang membuat ia muncul di dunia ini.  
Bocah berambut merah itu menunduh lesu, seharusnya ia tak usah menanyakan ini kalau jelas-jelas hal itu akan menyakiti ibu yang sangat ia sayangi.

''Ibu tak perlu menjawabnya kok. Sora tak meminta apa-apa, Sora tak ingin membuat Ibu sedih, Sora sangat menyayangi Ibu dan akan selalu melindungi Ibu. Sora tak butuh Ayah, yang Sora butuhkan cuma Ibu,'' ucapnya mantap.

Seketika Sakura tercengan mendengar penuturan anaknya, dengan segera ia memeluk erat anaknya. Mulai sekarang ia akan selalu membahagiakan, Sora adalah segala-galanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap tak percaya apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang desa Suna.  
Terlihat seluruh warga Suna dengan antusias menyambut kedatangannya dan Sora.

Sakura menoleh ke sisi kanannya, Gaara menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Meski begitu setiap orang pasti akan melihat sorot kebahagian dari mata jade itu. Di belakangnya berdiri Sora bersama Temari dan Kankuro.

Sakura tak menyangka ia akan memilih melupakan semua kesetiaanya pada Sasuke demi Sora.  
Namun inilah pilihan terakhirnya. Pilihan yang akan membawanya ke pintu kebahagiaan atas penantian Sakura selama ini.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

Fic ini memang pernah Bunga publishing dulu di akun Midori Kumiko, dan sekarang Bunga edit untuk di publishing di akun Bunga sendiri. hehehe...


End file.
